The Phone Call
by scarletpoppy
Summary: Harry calls Nikki at night, and she can tell he was worried about something. The next day, he is in a bad mood still, and Nikki helps him. H/N fluff, one-shot


** Bit of a Harry/Nikki fluff one-shot for you all- inspired by a conversation with Lizziginne on twitter, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

Her phone rang shrilly on her bed side table, waking her up. She went out to hit Harry, who should have been lying next to her. Her arms hit cold sheets a wave of panic flooded over her, until she realised he was on call, and was probably at work. She grabbed her phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID, and pressed accept button. The bright light of the screen hurt her eyes, so she stuck it on speaker phone and placed it next to her.

"Nikki?" She heard his voice mumbled through the speakers. She loved that man, but he could call at the most ridiculous times.

"What?"

"Are you asleep?" He asked. She was tempted to just end the call, but she could hear a slight distressed tone to his voice, even though she was annoyed with him.

"Yes, I have officially leant to sleep talk, and answer the phone." She replied, her voice dull and sleepy, but she was proud that she managed to lace it with sarcasm. She heard him chuckle on the other end of the line. She wished he was with her. She could then lay her head on his chest and listen to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"Niks, you are so very hilarious at this time in the morning but I was just checking you were ok."

"I am." She replied, something was troubling him. "What's wrong?"

"I got called out to a case, blonde woman, late thirties, I was told. When I got to the scene I couldn't see her face and I thought it was you and I..."

"I love you Harry. I'm safe here." Their jobs were difficult. She called it 'the reminder' in her head. She could always see when Leo look uncomfortable and upset when teenage girls with dark hair were brought in, she knew it reminded him of Cassie. She didn't like it when children were brought in, she wasn't sure why, there was always something very evil about murdering a child, taking their innocence. Since she had begun a stable relationship with Harry, men who looked similar to him stirred her a little. And with Harry, she supposed it was anyone who looked like her.

"I love you too." She loved hearing those words from him.

"Do you want to talk about the case?" She knew the more Harry realised it wasn't her, the more at ease he would feel. He made a sound of agreement, and began.

"Victim Jane Doe, IC1 female, blonde hair. Found on Lakely Road, visible stab wounds found on her lower abdomen, presumably rupturing the kidney..." He voice soothed her mind, she supposed it was odd to hear someone talk about murder and death but be totally relaxed. She had her eyes closed, letting the sound of his soothing voice flow through her mind. She pictured him in front of her, holding her, keeping her warm. She traced her fingers over the small diagonal scar on his forehead, and then to the scar above his right eyebrow, she wished she could lean over and kiss him. She could almost feel his warm breath fluttering over her face, and his unruly hair tickling her forehead, like it had done many time before. She smiled to herself as she felt sleep catching up with her.

Next day, she arrived at work slightly earlier to keep Harry company. She was surprised to find Leo sitting in his office, and even more so when he beckoned her in.

"Morning." She said cheerfully.

"Morning," he replied with a smile, "You work is on Harry's desk, a few PMs have come in this morning, looks like we are going to have a busy day." He paused for a second, looking up at Nikki, "And a warning, Harry seems to be in a terrible mood today." Nikki rolled her eyes, as she walked out the office. Just to find Harry sitting at his desk, with all her work throw across the table to her own desk. He didn't look up or even acknowledge Nikki as she walked into the room. Leo was right; he was in a foul mood.

"Harry?" She said as she walked over to his desk. She stood next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He moved away from her touch slightly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? How can you ask me what's wrong? I call you last night to check if you're ok and I was talking to you and you just fell asleep!" A variety of different swear words graced Nikki's mind, but she couldn't see why he was so upset. She found it sort of funny. He carried on with his rant, "And I didn't know you had fallen asleep for ages, I couldn't hear you breathing or talking, you could have died! I didn't know where you were or what you were doing, until I heard that sweet snuffle sound you make when you're sleeping."

Nikki looked into his eyes, he looked lost. When she had seen this look before he had just found out his father had been violent before committing suicide. His eyes looked haunted and were shining with a wave of tears. It wasn't like Harry to cry, or even be on the verge of tears.

Looking at the calendar on the desk, she understood why, today was the anniversary of his father's death. She suddenly felt insensitive. She had told him hundreds of times that he would never be like him. Harry had a temper, and she had seen it, and he knew about it, but never had he been violent. She had never been scared of him physically hurting her.

"I don't want to lose you. When you stopped talking, I thought you had gone, or that you found me boring, or that I'd lost you."

"You didn't lose me Harry. You'll never lose me," She said softly into his ear, she felt guilty for going to sleep, and she just wanted to hold him close. "Harry, I feel asleep listening to the sound of your voice. I fell asleep wishing that you were there holding me. I'm sorry. I love you." She felt his arm snake around her waist pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry too, I love you Niks." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She felt his breathing relax a little, his eyes less full of sorrow. "You know, whatever happens I'll always be here for you. I am never going to leave you like my Dad left us. I'm never going to do that to you." He said with such passion and emphasis she felt herself fall in love with him all over again.

"I know." She gave him a smile, "and by the way, you were really boring." She said with a giggle. He smiled cheekily back at her, before pushing her off his lap.

She walked back to Leo's office, closing the door behind her. Leo looked up.

"Is he ok now? What was wrong?" He asked

"Yeah, I just fell asleep when I was still on the phone to him last night." She replied, Leo laughed.

"And he was in a mood about that? You are both such children." He stated with a smile. Nikki giggled and walked out the office and back to Harry who had stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't snuffle when I sleep." She muttered into his chest. He felt him laugh and kiss her on the top of her head.

She could have stayed in him arms forever.

**Hope you liked my first ever one-shot! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
